


Amicizia

by Omibombay



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Flash Fic, Gen, POV Third Person, Spoilers, missing moment, movieverse
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-10
Updated: 2014-09-10
Packaged: 2018-02-16 21:00:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2284332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omibombay/pseuds/Omibombay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La minaccia di Nero è stata sventata. L’Enterprise sta tornando sulla Terra. Kirk e Spock si sono incontrarti, fronteggiati ed, infine, hanno appianato i loro dissapori, mettendo le basi per una solida e duratura amicizia.<br/>[Post Star Trek - Il futuro ha inizio]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amicizia

**Author's Note:**

> Fandom: Star Trek (Reboot cinematografico)  
> Genere: fantascienza  
> Tipo: flash-fic  
> Personaggi: James T. Kirk, Spock  
> Rating: PG  
> Avvertimenti: movieverse, missing moment  
> PoV: terza persona  
> Spoiler: sì, su “Star Trek - Il futuro ha inizio”  
> Disclaimers: i personaggi non sono miei, ma di Gene Roddenberry (J.J. Abrams). I personaggi e gli eventi in questo racconto sono utilizzati senza scopo di lucro.

Si fermò davanti alla porta chiusa, titubante sul da farsi. Alla fine si decise e suonò.  
La voce del primo ufficiale gli giunse chiara attraverso l’interfono.  
“Sono Kirk!” rispose e prima che potesse aggiungere altro la porta, si aprì con un sibilo.  
Jim fece qualche passo attendendo che i pannelli si chiudessero alle sue spalle.  
Spock sedeva alla scrivania e stava sicuramente stilando il rapporto, una lavoro che doveva fare anche lui. Quanto odiava la burocrazia.  
“Ha bisogno di qualcosa, Kirk?” domandò fissando i suoi occhi scuri in quelli chiari dell’altro.  
“Sono venuto a scusarmi” esordì avvicinandosi.  
Spock sollevò un sopracciglio attendendo che l’altro proseguisse.  
“L’ho provocata intenzionalmente… per farla reagire ed assumere il comando della nave. Volevo dirle che mi dispiace, ma non ho avuto scelta.”  
Spock si alzò e lo fronteggiò, quell’umano era veramente complesso da capire.  
“Ha imbrogliato; come con il test della Kobayashi Maru.”  
Sul viso di Kirk si allargò un grande, sincero e divertito sorriso “Le rode ancora, eh?”  
Il vulcaniano lo fissò intensamente per alcuni istanti.  
“Accetto le sue scuse, se questo le è di conforto.”  
“Siamo partiti con il piede sbagliato entrambi” ammise Kirk tendendo la mano, ma il comandante rimase immobile dinnanzi a lui, osservò il gesto reclinando la testa di lato.  
Kirk abbassò la mano senza smettere di sorridere.  
“Dimenticavo: i vulcaniani non danno calorose strette di mano o pacche sulle spalle.”  
“Anch’io devo farle le mie scuse, Kirk” iniziò dopo un lungo silenzio di riflessione.  
“Se mio padre non mi avesse fermato…”  
“Mi avrebbe ucciso… non è stato un bel momento” terminò Kirk portandosi la mano alla gola, dove spiccavano ancora i segni violacei.  
“Il mio comportamento è stato illogico… dettato solo dalla rabbia che provavo per la distruzione del mio pianeta e per la morte di mia madre.”  
“Ho imparato una bella lezione, oggi.”  
“Sarebbe?”  
“Mai fare incavolare un vulcaniano” sostenne sorridendo e intendeva essere una battuta ma Spock non colse l’ironia delle sue parole.  
“Ora la lascio, devo fare quello che stava facendo lei poco fa: stilare un rapporto di quanto è accaduto oggi: sarà una serata noiosa” protestò, avviandosi verso la porta che si aprì quando fu in prossimità del sensore.  
“Kirk…” lo richiamò Spock e il giovane si volse.  
“Quando ha finito con le incombenze burocratiche, se le va, potremmo disputare una partita a scacchi.”  
Gli occhi del giovane s’illuminarono: adorava giocare a scacchi, ma era raro trovare qualcuno appassionato.  
“Volentieri.”  
Kirk percorse i corridoi, fino al proprio alloggio, si sentiva contento e nella sua mente riecheggiavano le parole dell’anziano Spock.  
“Sono da sempre suo amico.”  
Forse, dopo tutto, il loro rapporto aveva iniziato ad ingranare nella direzione giusta.


End file.
